Drug Planting and Hunting
Drug planting can be done by any civilian, although Drug Dealers have certain advantages over other skills. Drug Dealers, for instance, are able to carry more drugs, drugs grow faster and can sell drugs to other players. Description You will need seeds to start with. You can purchase seeds at any 24/7, the Drug Refill Point, Bait Shops or from Street Vendors (type /items to call one). At these locations you can also purchase other drug planting related items. You can carry up to 10 seeds at a time. You will need to find a suitable location to plant them. You cannot plant your seeds near other checkpoints, near water, or near other plants. Look for a place that is secluded so that other players can't find your plants. Once you plant your seeds, your plant will start growing. Your plant is a red checkpoint, which you can see from about 50 meters away. Other players cannot see your plant from this far until it reaches full maturity. As your plant grows, other players can see it from further away. Note that plants can be spotted from the air even when you are quite high. Police officers see crops from further away. You can plant a maximum of 5 plants at a time. Entering your own drug plant checkpoint will bring up a plant info textdraw with its size and various other options. The Drug Plant GPS can be used to keep an eye on your plants' size or to find your plants in case you have forgotten their location. The Drug Plant Fertilizer will make your plants grow faster, but it will also attract more deer to them. Drug plants are vulnerable. They can be eaten by deer, attacked by hippies, harvested by other players, or they can simply die if they grow too large. By using Deer Traps or staying nearby your plants, you can kill the deer that are attacking them. If you do not have Hunting Permits, your wanted level will be increased. By killing deer, you will receive a bonus and your health will be refilled. To harvest your plant, re-enter the checkpoint where you planted it. You will collect more drugs as the plant gets bigger. A fully mature plant takes around 20 minutes real time to grow, and will give you up to 200 grams of drugs. Your plants and seeds are saved when you quit (if you are registered in game). Your plants DO NOT grow while you are not on the server. Finally, you can only sell your freshly grown drugs at the drug refill points. Drug Planting and Hunting Commands: * /plant - Plants your seed at your location * /harvest (/harv) - Harvests your plants * /trap - Sets a trap to catch deer easily and less likely to get stolen by them. If you are standing in the checkpoint, it also picks it up. * /plantgps (/pgps) - Plant GPS if ever away from plant and shows location and plant size * /fertilize (/fert) - Makes plants grow quicker but attracts deer. * /druginfo (/di) - Shows all the necessary information regarding your drug inventory Category:Making Money